His Hero
by white tiger freak
Summary: "My Dad's a hero and don't you forget it." Kodi says as he walks away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own nor was I alive when the actual incident happened.**

**I was watching the movie and it got me thinking "Is there any way to make him seem even more like a hero?" So this is what I thought of so send reviews and tell me what you think:)**

After the dogs are dismissed from the last meeting. They send a couple to find Balto. The mail team, with the exception of Kodi, go to the boiler room to talk and discuss the race.

"I know Balto's a hero and a good sled dog, but are you sure he can handle this. I mean in his age it'll probably be a little slower with those old muscles and joints of his." Kirby says to the other dogs.

"Yeah I don't know about that either. How do we know he can handle it after all this time sitting it out?" Ralph agrees.

They hear the door bang open with an angry pair of Red huskies, Kodi and Jenna, walk through the door. Jenna storms up to them.

"Don't even think that about Balto! He is a better racing dog then you will ever be! No scratch that a better dog than you will ever be with that type of attitude!" Kodi starts to drag her away as she gets in Kirby and Ralphs faces. Kodi ,after a lot of fighting, finally drags his Mom away they all turn to look at each other.

"Wow...Remind me to _**never**_ piss off Jenna." Dusty said earning a few nods in agreement.

Kodi walks back into the room and sees the the still terrified faces of his teammates after his Moms outburst.

"Are you guys ok? You look like you've see a ghost." Kodi asks slightly amused.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you hear your Mom yell at us and, basically do everything, but actually hit us?" Kirby said still a little afraid.

"You think that was bad?' he laughs' You should have seen her yell at us, when me and my brothers and sisters were younger. Now that was yelling." They stare at the rookie.

"Anyway eventhough I agree my Dad is older. I think he is more fit than the rest of us. Have you ever seen how he used to, and sometimes still does, get around town. Once you do all that and not fall off a roof or a window sill you can talk about how old he is. My Dads a hero don't you forget that." They continue staring.

"If you want you can watch me and my Dad train sometime, if not try to keep up. Now that is some serious training. That reminds me if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for a quick session. Bye Guys." Kodi just gets up and saunters out of the room.

All of the dogs each other an uneasy look and start thinking about looking into all that after the race.

"Let's hope they like having extra recrutes after the race 'cause I have a feeling we're going to need it." Dusty says. Getting a few more nods in agreement.

**Thanks to my first reviewer I noticed that Kodi and Jenna sound a little cocky. I was trying to give the impression that they know that he is great at what he does. So sorry if they do sound that way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

Chapter 2

Shortly after the team started heading back to Nome Balto noticed something was off.

"Hear the plane anymore dad?" Balto's son Kodi asks.

"No...But I hear something I don't think I should be hearing." Balto replied hesitantly.

"What?" Kirby asks from the side.

"I hear a growl from a...Oh No." Balto answers after really straining his hearing.

"What is it Balto/Dad?" the sled team asks.

"Nothing. We just have to pick up the pace and hope I'm wrong." he tells the team and secretly they hope that he is wrong but know he probably isn't.

-Meanwhile-

The sound Balto heard is none other than a lone wolf that is as black as night with beady yellow eyes. He's out looking for his next meal when he sees the team racing by at a breakneck speed and opens up to the challenge.

-Team-

"Balto is it gone?" Dusty asks.

Balto starts listening and is disappointed to say that it's even closer, "No it's catching up."

"What is it Dad?"

"If I'm hearing right we got a lone wolf trailing after us."

"What? But How?" "How do you know it's a lone wolf?" Ralph and Kirby start questioning.

"I don't know how but I know it's a wolf because of the way it's moving and since there is only one sign of movement I think it's alone." Balto says calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this we're probably about to be attacked and your acting like we're talking around a fire." Kirby says with a huff.

"I'm thinking about how we can avoid it without getting lost or heading straight into territory that he could know like the back of his paw. So if you could do me a favor and let the only sound I hear be your paws running or what we're running away from." Balto says with seriousness and a growl in his voice.

Everyone clamed of in less that a second after he finished in slight terror. They had never heard him talk this way before. Not even when Kodi was in trouble had he heard this tone of voice come from his father.

Balto was hoping to hear the sound get farther away, but instead he heard it get ahead of them and stop. He knew something was going to happen, but he wasn't sure what.

"Something is going to happen guys not sure what exactly, but its going to happen so be ready."

"You got it Balto/Dad!" the team barked back.(no pun intended)

All of a sudden the wolf leaps out of the bushes and knocks out the musher. Balto is the first one out of his straps and leaps onto the wolf to get him off of . Ralph, Kirby, and Dusty take this chance to pull the musher out of the way as Kodi joins his father to fight the wolf.

"Get out of here! Go!" Balto tells the team after they get the musher out of the way. He sees his son still coming up to him. "Get out of here Kodi. Now!"

"No Way Dad! I am **not** leaving you here with this!" Kodi yells at him in defiance.

"Your worse than your mother." Balto mutters under his breath with a smile on his face. "Fine but be careful." Kodi nods then they leap into action.

-Team-

The team listens to the command to a degree. After they move the sled and musher 10 feet up the trail they come back in case the wolf-dog hybrids need help.

"Why are we just standing here we should help." Dusty says.

"Do you think I don't want to help? I want to, but I am not risking Baltos wrath if we help without him asking." Kirby says with a slight shudder.

-Back to the fight-

"We don't have to fight we just want to pass through and we'll be out of your hair" Balto says as he and his opponent circled each other in fighting stances.

"Oh Yes. But what fun is prey that doesn't fight back?" the wolf says in a way that sent chills up Balto and Kodi's spines.

The wolf lunged at Balto's neck, which he ducked, and was in a full on battle with his opponent. There were teeth and claws flying everywhere. Balto finally got it to the ground his teeth around the wolfs neck. The wolf held still not wanting to move.

Balto hissed in his ear. "Leave us in peace to pass and we will not bother you. Deal."

"Deal" the wolf replied in a whisper.

Then they finally broke apart and stood. They were both panting hard, but not taking their gazes off each other. The wolf then fell to the ground exhausted. Balto, Kodi, and the team sat stunned at the fact it just fell. Balto approached cautiously with his eye on it, not to fall for any trick it may be playing.

The black wolf looked up into the face of the victor of the battle and said,

"It is customary to know the full name of the opponents in a battle. Mine is Midnight son of Shadowfoot and Kiska. What pray tell is yours canine." he says as he gets up.

Balto stood slightly proud and humbly said, "My name is Balto son of Aniu and Chance*"

The stared wide-eyed at the wolf, before him he had heard stories of the Great White Wolf having offspring of flesh and blood, but he did not believe it.

The wolf did a version of a bow to Balto while everyone including the latter were just shocked to say the least as he got up he said, "Any desendant of the Great White Wolf shall pass without harm. No matter why." And he slinked off into the shadows.

"Well that was strange." Ralph said while he got some nods in agreement.

"Let's get moving everyone! We still have a long way to go before we get back to Nome!" Balto yelled at everyone as he passed to get back to the sled. Everyone stared slack jawwed at the fact he was ready to back onto the trail so soon after the fight. Soon they realised if they didn't listen he'd get mad and after everything that just happend that's the last thing they wanted.

Kodi kept an eye on his father the entire way home for even one sign of extra fatigue, but was surprised that even when they got home there was not one sign, just a little worry for some reason, but he would let that slide for now afterall even with the delay they still beat the Bushplane in the Mail Run Race.

***Is from the author iWolf231. I couldn't tthink of a name so I used line of stories by the way. Their under my favorite authors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**I got this idea when I was thinking about when Kodi and his team saved Balto and Duke. What if they didn't need to save him and they saw his inner strength prevail. Well here you go.**

Chapter 3

"We got to find my Dad he could be anywhere!" Kodi said franticly after getting some of the other dogs to help.

"Calm down Kodi. This is your Dad we're talking about. Remember?" Dusty said in amusement and annoyance.

"I know. I know, but I can't help but worry this is my Dad okay. I don't care if he's the hero of Nome. I will worry anyway." Kodi says with slight fondness and concern in his voice.

Dusty turns to her teamates Ralph and Kirby with a face that says We-have-to-find-him.

Then they hear a lot of ice cracking, and race to see what it is. They are shocked to see it's Balto pulling a crude sled up an ice slope by himself with Duke on the back. They howl to try to get his attention. Then see him slip and are ready to jump into action. When they suddenly see him dig his claws in the ice to gain some footing. Then watch him in awe as he pulls the sled up the incline all the way onto solid ground still with it's passenger on board. He pants and then checks on Duke. Kodi is the first to break out of his trance and runs down to check on him.

"Dad! Are you okay!?" he says franticly.

Balto looks up in shock and pride to seeing his son in front of him, "Kodi?"

His son gets into a fake cocky attitude "We heard you had a special delivery for Nome."

"We?" Balto looks around and sees his sons teamates still staring slack jawwed at Balto. He looks back to Kodi and he smiles."Right on time son." He looks over to the others, "Well come on over I could use some help getting Duke back home."

The dogs are shaken out of their trance and rush over to the hybrid ready to help out the hero of Nome. Which was proven in front of their very eyes. Kodi was right all along, his Dad was a hero. They will not soon forget it.


End file.
